Ryuk and Romen
by zimmy1300
Summary: ryuk somehow ends up in narutos world and desides to roam the street. he comes to the ramen shop to try soem


**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or Naruto.**

**Zimmy1300—Yeah hello people I was really bored and decided to write this Sorry if it is bad I just sort of just came up with it at the top of my mind. Plus it is something to do. It will also be just one chapter so yeah**

**xXx**

One day out of nowhere Ryuk was plopped in to another world that was not his own or the one the Light lived in. He did not know where he was. So he decided to roam the streets to see what he could find. Ryuk does not know how he got there but it must have happend while he was asleep or something. After a while of him thinking he thought, maybe i am dead and this is were dead shinigami die.

As he was walking he found this ramen shop. Being from the Shinigami world and following Light around a whole lot did not know what ramen was and why in the world someone would make a shop for it. But also seeing that this a ramen place this might not be were the dead go. When he looked up to see what the sign said it read:

Ichiraku Ramen Shop

Ryuk never ever had ramen in his life so he decided that he wanted to try some. Making sure that the owner did not see the Death Note that he was going to use so that the owner could see him. It seemed to Ryuk that the owner did not really fell or notice that he touches the Death Note to his hand.

It was a few minutes before the owner realized that there was someone there. Meaning Ryuk because no one really came since Ryuk touched the Death Note to his hand. When the owner turned around he jumped out of surprise at the sight of this weird thing that he has never seen before.

It took the owner a few minutes before he got over his surprise at seeing this THING, or at least a lot of it. After he got over the surprise he asked Ryuk, "Who and what are you? Are you knew around here or something? I have not seen you here before... WAIT I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE, YOU ARE ONE OF THOSE ROBBER PEOPLE TO COME STEAL MY MONEY!!"

Ryuk a little surprised at how many questions he was being asked at one time than answered, "I am a Shinigami. My name is Ryuk and yes I am new around here. I am not sure how I got here or even where I am. All that I know is that this place is called Ichiraku Ramen Shop. Also do not tell anyone that you can see me. You are the only one that can see me here."

"What do you mean that I am the only one who can see you and how am I the only one that can see you?" the owner said a little shocked. Then Naruto came in as he usually does.

As Naruto was sitting down said, "Old man can you give me a bowl of ramen?"

The owner looked at Naruto as if he had misted something. He was thinking how he couldn't see this thing. As the owner was thinking this Ryuk started to laugh the laugh that he always makes saying, "I told you that no one else can see me."

Going to start making Naruto's ramen saying to Ryuk who Naruto could not see, "Ok, I see what you mean I am the only one who can see you."

Naruto looking a little confused because he thought that the owner was talking to him, "What do you mean that you are the only one who can see me old man?"

The owner remembering that Naruto was there immediately said, "Sorry Naruto I am not talking to you I am talking to someone else."

"Hey old man," Ryuk called to the owner, "Do you own this place?"

The owner nodded his head as he was giving Naruto his ramen.

"Well can I have some of this ramen stuff. It looks good. I also haven't had it before, let alone hear of it." Ryuk said because he was so curious about this new food.

"Sure you can have some" The owner smiling at Ryuk.

Naruto looking very confused because he did not see who the owner was talking to. So Naruto decided to ask again, "Who are you talking to?"

The owner who forgot again that Naruto was there said "I am talking to my imaginary friend."

Naruto still a little confused said "Ok then you do that... WAIT WHEN DID YOU GET AN IMAGINARY FRIEND AND NOT TELL ME ABOUT IT!! I MEAN ALL THE YEARS OR SO THAT I HAVE KNOWN YOU, YOU NOW JUST TELL ME THAT YOU HAVE AN IMAGINARY FRIEND!!"

Naruto finishing his ramen, paying for it and yelling at the owner left the ramen shop. Luckily no one came to the shop again.

The owner finishing the ramen he was making for Ryuk gave it to him. When Ryuk tried it he said, "This is really REALLY good ramen. This is my favorite food next to apples. Hey that gives me a good idea you could make some apple ramen.

The owner a little hesitantly said, "I don't know about that, it might not taste so good with what usually goes in it."

Ryuk incouraging him said, "Come on you could say you are making a new kind of ramen I am sure that people will like it."


End file.
